


Apart from you

by xsetterx



Category: Promiscuous Identitypee
Genre: Other, Yandere, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsetterx/pseuds/xsetterx
Summary: hello identitypee
Relationships: Azmi?/Sofia?
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Azmi hit enter on his keyboard of doom.

"yui kill fruit king"

Across the country, Fruit KIng exploded.

"Nooo," Sofia moaned in the chat.

IT was too late.

FUrit king was dead.


	2. Chapter 2: Azmi Jellos???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> piss

"Hey there" azmi growled.  
"Azmi?" Sofia wihmpered  
"Yeah" Azmi bellowed

PISS break

the end. fruit king was never seen again. c*m and se*en wete still fruity. azmi was still honry.


End file.
